Operation: CHOICE
by Wally.loves.Kuki
Summary: What will happen when Wally confesses his true feelings for Kuki? Please RR!
1. The Heartbreak

Operation: C.H.O.I.C.E Chick Has 

**O**nly

**I**nternally

**C**ared

**E**ver

Chapter 1 The Heartbreak 

The Kids Next Door were eating breakfast when all of a sudden, a plane crashed into their treehouse. There was smoke all around them, but as it cleared, they saw that there was a survivor.

"Hey, I know you!" said Numbuh 2. "You're The Kid!"

Numbuh 4 was staring at Numbuh 3, not noticing anything else that was happening. But Numbuh 3 was staring at The Kid.

"You're so cool!" she said. "Wanna go out sometime?"

Numbuh 4 was shocked. How could she like him? They had always been good friends. Although Numbuh 4 liked her more than a friend, he had never got the chance to tell her his true feelings. He wondered if she knew. His thoughts were interrupted by the Kid.

"Sure, I'd love to go out with you. How about tomorrow night, 7:00?"

"Okay!" Kuki said. (I'll be calling them by their real names)

"Great, see ya tomorrow babe." The Kid said.

Kuki giggled, Wally glared at the Kid and the others looked flabbergasted. (Excuse the weird word) The Kid left and Kuki ran to her room to pick out the perfect outfit. Wally decided that he better tell Kuki how he felt before her date the next day. As he was walking to her room, he started to sweat. What if she just laughed in his face, or thought he was an idiot. She probably didn't like him anyway. He was about to turn around when he found he was already at her door/curtain thingy. Okay Numbuh 4, you're gonna do this. He breathed in and out deeply, and went in. Kuki was digging in her cupboard when she heard Wally's voice.

"Uh, Numbuh 3, have you got a minute?"

"Sure Numbuh 4, what is it?" she asked sweetly.

Wally didn't know what to say. She was watching him closely while he gathered the right words. Should he just say it or should he wait for her to guess?

"Well uh, Numbuh 3, I need to tell you something. See, well…" he couldn't do it! He was too scared.

"What is it Wally?" she said, starting to get impatient.

Wally noticed that she had called him by his first name and decided to do it no matter what. Just then, Numbuh 1's voice sounded over the speakers. They had to go to the debriefing of their latest mission.

"Come, on Wally, we need to go!" she said. She turned to go but just then…

"Kuki, I love you."

Sorry that chapter was so short, but the next one will be longer.


	2. Too Late

Chapter 2 Too late 

"Kuki, I love you." Wally said.

Kuki just looked at him.

"What did you say?" she asked quietly.

"I said I love you Kuki." He said.

Then something Wally would never forget happened. She laughed. His heart broke. All his dreams shattered right there in front of him. His eyes filled with tears and he closed them. He turned around and walked out muttering a "thanks a lot".

**Kuki's POV**

I stopped laughing. Hey, where'd he go? Maybe he'd finished with his joke. Hmmmm, I wonder. I better go to Numbuh 5 and ask her what's up. I hope I didn't hurt his feelings.

**Normal POV**

She walked into the kitchen and saw Abby sitting at the table eating a slice of pizza.

"Uh, Numbuh 5, can I talk to you for a moment?" Kuki asked.

"Sure Numbuh 3." Abby replied

Kuki sat down next to Abby.

"See, Numbuh 5, you know when the Kid asked me out?

"Yeah."

"Well, Numbuh 4 came into my room and said he needed to tell me something.

"Uh huh."

"Well, um, he told me loved me."

"Oh, I knew he liked you more than a friend, I knew it! So, what did you do then?"

"Well, um, see I uh…. I laughed 'cuz I thought it was a joke and he looked so sad, and well, I wondered if you knew what was wrong."

Abby was gaping at Kuki.

"What did you have to go and laugh at him for? I mean, the guy opens up his heart to you and you go laugh in his face. I'm surprised he isn't sitting on the train tracks waiting for a train right now."

"Oh my gosh! I have to go and apologize! I thought he was kidding! But please Numbuh 5, don't tell any of the others okay? It's against regulations to have a relationship with anybody in the KND."

"Numbuh 5 won't say anything." Said Abby.

**Kuki's POV**

I thought he was kidding! How can he just come into my room and tell me he loves me. I do kinda like him but not like _that_! Geez! I hope he isn't too upset.

**Normal POV**

She came to Wally's door and knocked. There was no answer. She opened the door and went inside. Wally was lying on his wrestling-ring of a bed. Kuki climbed up the ladder and finally, she sat on the bed next to his feet.

"I'm sorry Wally, I thought it was a joke." She said.

"A joke? A JOKE? Oh please Kuki, everything is a joke to you. Did you know, that I have never had courage to tell you that because I thought you would think I was stupid or something, but you laughed. I cannot believe you! I don't even know why I even liked you in the first place. You're just an airhead! Get your head outta the clouds already! Just cuz you say sorry doesn't mean it'll be okay! Don't expect me to be nice to you anymore, in fact, stay away from me!"

Kuki burst into tears.

"I'mreally sorry Wally, it's just cuz I thought you were joking, honest! I also love you!"

"Oh yeah, well I don'twant your love."

And he got up and jumped off his bed, all the way to the bottom. He landed on his feet. The door opened and it closed with a slam. Kuki climbed down the ladder as fast as she could and ran out of the door to find Numbuh 5, crying all the way.

**Normal POV**

She ran to Abby's door and knocked.

"Come in Numbuh 3, I know it's you."

Kuki ran inside and started crying.

"Numbuh 5, Numbuh 5! You won't believe what just happened!When I was gonna go and apologize to Numbuh 4, he was really angry! I told him I was really sorry and I told him I loved him, which I do. I didn't in the beginning but now I see, after all these years of butterflies in my stomach whenever he was around, I finally understand what I was feeling. When I told him, he said he didn't want my love and that I must stay away from him!"

And she burst out crying again. Abby tried to calm her down.

"Look Numbuh 3, I know you're feeling really sad, and I know that Numbuh 4 should NOT have tried to make you feel worse, but imagine how he must be feeling right now. If you're feelin' bad, then he's feelin' a whole lot worse. You know what I think, I think you should leave him alone for a while, he'll pull through."

Kuki stopped crying.

"Wow, thanks Numbuh 5. But what if he hates me forever?"

"He won't hate you forever! Just for the next couple of days."

"Oh, ok."

**Wally's POV **

Why was I so stupid! How could I just blurt it out? I should have known she would laugh. That's it. There's no more to life. I'm gonna quit the Kids Next Door. I'm gonna leave as soon as I'm packed.

**Normal POV **

Wally went into the kitchen where numbuhs 1,2,3 and 5 were having lunch. As he walked in, everyone looked up, even Kuki. She looked up at him with a tear-stained face and quickly looked down at her food again, avoiding his eyes. Wally felt guilty for a moment, but he remembered her laugh, and the feeling was gone. He decided that this was the best time to announce his decision, while he had them all together.

"I'm leaving."

"What?" Numbuh 1asked.

"Are you crazy?" inquired Numbuh 5.

"You can't leave!" said Numbuh 2.

Numbuh 3 dropped her sandwich, but remained silent. Numbuh 4 continued,

"I can and I am. I'll be gone by tonight." And he walked out of the room.

"Can I be excused? I've finished my lunch."

"Sure Numbuh 3, you don't have to ask to leave the table." said Numbuh 1.

Kuki ran to her room and flopped onto the bed. She grabbed her favourite Rainbow Monkey, an orange one, and cried loudly.

**Kuki's POV **

Why is he leaving? I know he's upset but I never thought he would actually leave! I have to try and stop him, but he hates me! I got it! (Kuki, actually having an idea?) I won't let him leave! I'll block the doorway.

**Normal POV **

Kuki made her way to Wally's room. When she got to his door, she knocked. There was no reply. She knocked again, still no reply, so she opened the door and went in. Wally was closing his bag full of all his things, getting ready to go.

"Um, Numbuh 4, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Numbuh 3, I am going, and you can't stop me."

Numbuh 3 felt a tear going down her cheek.

"Yes I can. I'm not moving from this doorway until you agree to stay."

"Numbuh 3, don't make me move you myself. I really don't want to hurt you."

Kuki put up her fists, now shaking from fear of what Wally would do to her. He was the toughest of the whole group.

"I'll fight you, and you'll beat me, but at least yyyou'll ssstay." She said, the tears streaming down her face. And she fainted. Wally immediately picked her up and took her to Med-Lab. He lay her down on the bed. Wally was just standing there, looking at her.

"I'm sorry Kuki." He said. He kissed her on the cheek, and then, he was gone.


End file.
